Friends in Time: Part V
by AK1028
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Following the ending of Friends in Time Part IV: Outtatime; Trevor, Ali, and Doc meet Timmy Turner - Estelle's apparent grandson. He comes to 1986 to ask Doc for help - but help with what? And will Doc accept the fact that he has family in the future? There's only one way to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Friends in Time, Part V**

_Summary: Okay guys, the long expected final installment is here! Finally! I know it took me awhile to post this but I do not write Back to the Future fanfictions until at least November. Don't know why, I think it is probably because (as we all know) Marty arrived in 1955 on November 5th. Anyways, I gotta come up with something for Marty's return to the future on October 21, 2015. That'd be kind of cool. All that aside, this story is based on the Friend's in Time universe. So enjoy, everyone._

* * *

><p>May 15, 1986<p>

4:00 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

Doc pulled up to his house as he commented, "Here we are, back in good ol' 1986."

Trevor stated, "Feels good to be home."

Ali added, "Still a few pieces missing, though." She asked Doc, "May 14th?"

Doc answered, "15th. Best to build in a little lag-time. Gives you two a chance to catch up."

The three of them got out of the De Lorean as Trevor saw some items on a table...with Clara next to it.

Clara waved at them and said, "Hi, Trevor! Hi, Ali! Welcome back!"

Ali blurted out, "Clara?"

Trevor questioned, "What is she doing here?"

Doc answered, confused, "She lives here now with the boys. They moved in with me when we returned back from 1885 on December 12 1985." Before Trevor or Ali could say anything, Greg came over and was glad to see that they were safe and sound. As he went off as Doc asked, "Wasn't that the case when you two left?"

Trevor answered, "No."

Doc stated, "Strange. I can't imagine NOT sticking around. After Estelle got married in 1933, I'm the only one taking care of my late father's foundation. I'm been supervising it since I give away the annual Erhardt Brown Scholarship for Young Scientists."

Ali laughed as she replied, "Looks like pushing you and your dad together in 1931 helped us out in the end. Sorry about Estelle, though."

Doc responded, "It's quite alright. We were close until the very end but her husband, Darien, still tore us apart. She wanted to protect the family legacy though but instead, went into a fantastic career of being a judge in Dimmsdale." He looked at his wife and asked, "Oh, Clara, do you have the gifts for Trevor and Ali?"

Clara answered, "Sure do, Emmet!"

That's when she handed Trevor and Ali scrap books.

Doc and Clara said, in unison, "Happy graduation!"

Trevor and Ali took the scrap books and saw that there was a bunch of pictures of their ancenstors, grandparents, parents, and of themselves.

Trevor breathed, "This is amazing."

Doc admitted, "The hard part was trying to find your grandmother, Trevor. Which is why I went to 1931 in the first place. To find her."

Ali wiped away her tears as she replied, "I don't know what to say..."

Clara responded, "Just say that you two will continue to do your best."

As Trevor and Ali were about to say that they would, they heard something.

"Yoo-hoo! Dr. Brown!"

They all looked and saw Edna coming up...with Einstein. Doc, Trevor, and Ali were shocked. Clara went up to her.

She greeted, "Oh, hello Edna!"

Edna greeted, "Hello, Clara! I'm here to drop off Einstein. He needed the exercise."

As she petted Einstein, Kid drove up as Greg stated that it was still hard to believe that the two of them met up in prison. As Clara got Butch and Einstein went with her, Ali rubbed her temples.

Ali commented, "Can't unsee that..."

Trevor stated, "On that, we agree."

Doc replied, "Well, at least things are back to normal."

Suddenly, after Kid left with Edna and Butch (and after Greg left too), another De Lorean appeared. The De Lorean opened up as a kid got out. He looked to be around 13 years old, with messy brown hair, blue eyes, bucked teeth, and wearing a pink baseball cap, a pink shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

He asked, "Which one of you is Doctor Brown?"

Doc stepped forward and answered, "That would be me."

The young boy stated, "Good, I need you to come with me. Bring Trevor and Ali along. We need help or rather...the future needs help."

Doc breathed, "The future? What happens to us in the future? Do we become assholes or something?"

The young boy replied, "Not exactly. You see, aw shit...how do I say this...?"

Doc questioned, "Say what?"

The young boy explained, "My name is Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner, I'm from the year 2005. You see...I'm Estelle's grandson."

Trevor and Ali blurted out, "What?!"

Doc stammered, "That m-means you are my great nephew..."

Timmy replied, "In a word...yes..."

Doc breathed, "Great Scott..."

Just like that; Doc fainted as Trevor, Ali, and Timmy rushed to his side.

* * *

><p>That evening, Clara had Doc on the couch as Jules and Verne got their father ice. Trevor and Ali were petting Einstein as Timmy remained with them. The couple were still in shock that Doc had a possible great nephew. The last they heard (from their original universe), Doc didn't know anything about him. Timmy saw their stares as he felt a little awkward.<p>

Timmy looked up at them and asked, "Don't believe me, huh?"

Trevor shrugged as he answered, "Not exactly."

Ali added, "We've been in far too many crosstimes that were complete and utter hell. We don't need another one right now."

Timmy stated, "Believe me, I'm not from another crosstime." He furrowed his eyebrows as he muttered, "Or maybe I am... Or was that then or now...?"

Trevor perked up at this as he replied, "Okay, now you are starting to sound like Doc."

Ali questioned, "Do you have any proof that you are related to Doc? Like a photo or something?"

Timmy nodded as he answered, "Yes as a matter of fact. Something that my dad gave me..." That's when he pulled out a rusty old locket and added, "When he thought I was going to be a girl."

Ali looked at it and almost dropped it, out of complete and utter shock.

Trevor asked, "Ali, are you okay?"

Ali answered, "Am I okay?! No! That's Estelle's locket from 1931! This kid is telling the truth! He's Estelle's grandson!"

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: And the trouble has yet to begin! Will Doc ever recover? Will our heroes ever know what is going on the future? Why has Timmy gone to the past? So many questions, so little time to answer them all! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy looked at Trevor and Ali, who were in awe of what they had just learned. Timmy was, indeed, Estelle's grandson.

"I can't believe this is happening," Ali breathed, in shock.

"Why are you here," Trevor asked, quickly getting to business.

Timmy explained, "You see, in my time, there has been a recent...business...if you will - that wants to get rid off everything relating to time traveling."

Ali questioned, "And you are a time traveler?"

Timmy answered, "Yes, just like Doc. I knew if I came here to 1986, I could possibly stop the Please Stop Time Traveling Association, or PSTTA for short."

Trevor asked, "And how did you get the time machine when you aren't old enough to drive?"

"That's not very easy to explain, Trevor," Timmy answered, now faltering, "But let's just say it wasn't easy..."

* * *

><p>January 14, 2005<p>

1:44 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

"Ladies and gentleman," a reporter said into her mic.

Timmy looked up from his comic book as his fairies appeared to him: Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky.

Cosmo asked, "Hey, what's with the lemon?"

Wanda shot him a look as she answered, "That's a reporter, not a lemon."

Sparky stated, "Eh, I don't know. All I know it isn't Chet reporting."

Poof replied, looking at the television, "You are right about that."

Timmy responded, putting down his comic book, "This should be good for a laugh."

With that, the pink hated boy sat down and his fairies joined. On the television was the news crew, a few people that held signs that read: _'No More Time Traveling'_ or _'Time Traveling is Dangerous'_, and a few people that had no idea what was going on. As Timmy watched, a middle aged man come onto a stage of some sort with an older man bound by his hands and two other men behind them. Timmy nearly choked.

Wanda perked up on this and asked, "Timmy? What's the matter?"

Timmy answered, coughing, "That's Doc!"

Cosmo blinked a few times and stated, "Well, I don't know, Timmy. He doesn't look like a rabbit..."

Timmy hissed, "No, you idiot! His name is Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Brown."

Sparky asked, "How did you know his name?"

Timmy answered, "He's my grandma Estelle's brother."

Poof questioned, "Estelle?"

Timmy explained, "My dad's mother."

Before Wanda could ask a question, the reporter spoke again.

The reporter stated, "Recently, the Please Stop Time Traveling Association finally captured the ring leader of the time travelers and inventor of time traveling, Doctor Emmet Lathrop Brown. He has been captured and is going into the holding center of PSTTA until the police can take over." She then turned to the middle aged man and asked, "Sir, can you tell us some of things that Doctor Brown is accused of doing in time?"

The middle aged man answered, "Several counts of changing the timeline for the better. For one, he saved Clara Clayton from falling into the now Eastwood ravine in 1885, making her fall in love with him."

Doc protested, "I wasn't going to let her die!"

The middle aged man asked, "And yet you let her own sister die in 1992?"

Doc was near tears as was Timmy. Sure, he knew the story from his father but he didn't hate Doc the way his father did. Quite the opposite, Doc was like a grandfather figure to him. Wanda watched at the display in silence as did Cosmo, Poof, and Sparky.

Doc stated, tearing, "Those events were different."

The middle aged man asked, "Oh, like she wanted to die?"

Doc didn't answer the question as he kept crying.

Timmy yelled at the television, "Doc! Say something! Anything!"

The pink hated boy was in tears as his fairies looked on in sadness. Once a human had been trapped in the legal system, they could not get that human out. As the members of the PSTTA took Doc away, there was a glint of...well, Timmy didn't know what exactly. But in either event, the news report stopped and in its place was a cartoon. Wanda looked at her god child, who was still in tears.

She asked carefully, "Timmy...is this all true? Are you really related to the person that created time traveling?"

Timmy sobbed as he nodded. Wanda felt her heart drop into her stomach. She never knew all of this...

Sparky stated, "We have to do something!"

Timmy wiped his eyes as he replied, "We're going to go break Doc out. T-tonight."

Poof asked, "Tonight?"

Cosmo stated, "The best day of the week!"

* * *

><p>That evening, Timmy had wished himself to the PSTTA headquarters in Hill Valley, California. As his fairies followed, they saw the De Lorean in one of the dungeons.<p>

Wanda appeared as she asked, "Hey, isn't that the De Lorean you had us wished up?"

Timmy answered, "Yeah, that's the one. I didn't know it was the real one til I got a good look at it."

Sparky questioned, "So how did you meet Doc?"

Timmy explained, "Let's just say he saved me from Vicky once." The fairies poofed back into their hiding places as they heard someone moaning in pain. Timmy perked up as he looked. He saw Doc in a cell, bleeding."Doc!" He cried, as his fairies appeared again.

"T-Timmy," Doc said, weakly, looking at his great nephew. "You came."

Timmy stated, "Of course I did. Now, let's get you out of there."

Doc replied, "Timmy. Wait." Timmy looked up as he saw that Doc had been shot in the shoulder. Timmy nearly gagged at the sight of the blood. "You can't save me."

Wanda asked, "But why not?"

Doc answered, "Cause if he saves me, this will keep happening. These monsters are not afraid to kill. They are the ones that killed Trevor and Ali."

Timmy protested, "They aren't supposed to kill."

Doc stated, "Well, they did. Look in the cell next to mine."

Timmy did as he was told, looking in the other cell. What he saw nearly made him throw up as he gagged like there was no tomorrow. Even the fairies were horrified.

Sparky commented, "That's awful..."

Cosmo stated, "Your telling me! They even forgot the ham!"

Timmy started to cry again as they heard voices.

Doc whispered, "They are coming back!"

Wanda asked, "What do we do?!"

Doc answered, "Timmy! You have to go back in time and stop all of this!"

Timmy questioned, tearing, "How Doc? I'm only a kid..."

Doc stated, "Yes but a kid with a big heart...and the kid that faced the Darkness..."

Timmy was practically in tears now as the voices got louder.

Wanda pleaded, "Timmy!"

Timmy cried, "Doc...how...?"

Doc placed his left hand on Timmy's left cheek as he stated, "I always knew that thing we saw was no consequence. I always knew you were a hero, Timmy. And it turns out...I was right."

Timmy was practically shaking now as the guards saw them. Timmy thought quick as he threw Sparky's chew toy at them. Sure, it threw them for a loop but it gave Timmy a chance to run for the De Lorean with his fairies. They had a mission.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Sorry for not updating right away guys but there is chapter 2! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

January 14, 2005

12:45 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

Timmy got into the De Lorean and started it up. A flashlight shone on the time machine.

"Hey, there's a kid in there," said a guard.

"No kidding," the other guard stated, sarcastically, as he got out his gun.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky all screamed in horror as the other guard was about to shoot out the tires. Doc quickly reacted as he threw a rock at the gun, getting it out of the other guard's hand. However, the gun went off, injuring Doc in the chest.

"DOC," Timmy yelled, tearing.

"Timmy," Wanda shouted, pointing towards the guards.

Timmy, knowing that Doc was now dead, put the car in reverse - tearing. As they were trying to backup, Cosmo was trying to be a backseat driver.

Cosmo shouted, "Timmy, to the left!"

Timmy turned the wheel to the right, making the De Lorean go to the left. As he did, he ran into a wall.

He yelled, "Cosmo!"

Cosmo smiled sheepishly as Timmy put the De Lorean back into drive. Wanda turned on the time circuits.

Wanda asked, "Timmy, what time should we go to?"

Timmy answered, "That's the one thing I don't know!"

Sparky stated, "Oh great so we're basically trying to get out of here with no idea when we are going to?!"

Poof replied, "Sounds like it..."

Timmy responded, "Okay, I think I got it. Wanda, type in May 15, 1986 at 4:00 p.m. Maybe then we can find Doc!"

Wanda nodded as she typed in the time coordinates. As the guards got their own van to chase Timmy with. However, the De Lorean had already reached 88 MPH. Three sonic booms and two flaming trails took Timmy to the past.

* * *

><p>"...and that's how we got here," Timmy finished explaining as his fairies appeared.<p>

Wanda added, nervously, "It's nice to meet you."

Cosmo stated, "Yeah, considering your dead in our time."

Sparky replied, "Dude, that's low."

Poof floated over to Trevor and Ali as he asked, "So, you are really time travelers?"

Trevor answered, "Yeah. We just came back from 1931 when you guys showed up."

Ali stated, "Let's just say the entire trip was because a Strickland."

Timmy replied, "Strickland? That sounds about right from what I've heard from my dad."

Doc finally came to as Clara went to his side almost immediately.

She said softly, "There, there Emmet. You've been out for a while."

Doc stated, "I had a bad dream. I dreamt that Estelle's grandson came here."

Timmy came over and replied, "I did..."

Doc gasped as he could've remembered something else.

* * *

><p>February 1, 1986<p>

12:45 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

**Doc's POV**

I was getting the De Lorean ready for my solo trip to Dimmsdale, California. The trip that my family and I had made after we had returned from the Pokémon world was a disaster. Since Marty and Annie were in school and Clara was taking care of the boys, who had fallen ill, I was going to go on my own. It felt weird going alone but it had to be done. I decided to see the future of Dimmsdale, to see what Terrance life turns out to be. I punched in the date, time, and location. The time circuits read: _'February 1, 2001 at 2:45, Dimmsdale, California'_.

I knew that Terrance would have a son named Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner, who we saved from the time stream when Marty and Annie's secret was discovered. Timmy was fifteen at the time, so I knew that once I took this trip, it would be the first time we officially met. I fired up the De Lorean and got it up to 88 MPH. Those three sonic booms that I had grown to know and love took me into the future of Dimmsdale.

* * *

><p>I had arrived in the middle of a rainstorm. It was an awful day. I eventually got to a house. I heard some evil cackling and a scream of terror coming from the house. <em>'Who the hell is evil cackling like that? And who the hell is screaming in terror,'<em> I thought. I busted into the house and saw a young fifteen year old girl; short red hair back in a ponytail, green eyes, and a green blouse with her midriff was showing, black jeans, and black shoes. She was tormenting a young boy, about nine years old, messy brown hair, blue eyes, bucked teeth, pink baseball cap, pink shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

But, more importantly, he was wearing a straight jacket! _'The poor kid,'_ I thought.

I yelled, "What the hell are you doing to that boy?"

She gave me a cold stare and answered, "And just who do you think you are?"

The young boy told me, "No, get out while you have a chance! It's better this way..."

My heart sank for this young boy as I shook my head at the young boy and responded, "Everyone deserves to live. I should know. Now, step away from him!"

The young girl rolled her eyes and asked, "Or what gramps?"

My blood started to boil as I answered, "Or you'll face the rath of Doctor Emmet Brown! I'm not known in Hill Valley for being _'crazy, old Doctor Brown'_ for nothing!"

The young girl got my message and slinked off. I got the young boy out of the straight jacket she had him in.

He finally asked, "Why did you have to go and do that? At least with me dead, everyone will be better off."

I shot this kid a look and asked, "Where in hell did you get that idea from?"

The young boy scoffed and answered, "From everyone. Look around you, Doctor Brown. Do you see anyone that loves me? I'm better off dead than I am alive. Maybe I should just do everyone a favor and just end my life."

My heart sank even more. This poor kid felt so neglected and so un-loved.

I told him, "I felt the same way before I met Marty, Annie, and Clara. Listen...what's your name, sport?"

He turned to me and answered, "Timmy. My name is Timothy _'Timmy'_ Tiberius Turner."

My heart now skipped a beat. This was fifteen year old Timmy's nine year old version of himself! Great Scott and he didn't know who I was! We didn't meet yet! We did now. This was our first official meeting.

I turned to him and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Timmy answered, "Yeah, Doctor Emmet Brown."

I smiled and responded, "Yes. But, to you I'm Uncle Emmet. Actually, great uncle but let's just keep it at uncle."

Timmy perked up and asked, "No way. Are you really my uncle?"

I smiled and answered, "Of course, I am Timmy. Of course I am."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Something strange is going on! Or is it? Guess you guys have to stay tuned to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


End file.
